


Philadelphia

by lycomingst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Historical, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/pseuds/lycomingst





	Philadelphia

**Philadelphia**

The man was rather old and rather large and used a cane; he sank down heavily and the chair gave a little groan. He smiled at the woman sitting in the chair next to him. She smiled back him, and if he were not mistaken, a trifle coquettishly.

"How refreshing to see new faces at these evenings of Mrs. Morris'. Our hostess tells me you are newly arrived from England. Allow me to introduce myself, I..."

The woman interrupted him, "But everybody knows _you_, Dr. Franklin. No introduction is needed."

"You flatter me, good lady."

"No, sir, it is flattering to me that you should have inquired about me from Mrs. Morris."

"How could I not have asked about the prettiest woman in the room? Tell me, is this the first time in the colonies?"

"Oh no, I was here before, rather a while ago. It's rather more bustling than it was then. But it is my first visit to Philadelphia."

Just at that moment their hostess glided up to them. The man leaned forward on his cane making an effort to stand, but Mrs. Morris gestured him back, "Please do not discomfort yourself, Dr. Franklin. I must apologize for failing in my hostess duties of introductions. Mrs. Smith, may I present Dr. Franklin. Dr. Franklin, this is Mrs. Smith, she traveled in the same ship as my newly arrived cousin, Mrs. Biddle. There, that's done. You must forgive me. One wants these conversation evenings to be lively and yet with everyone talking nothing but politics, the poor harried hostess must always be darting here and there, soothing and cajoling, endeavoring to stop the discussion from becoming fisticuffs."

"I have nothing but admiration for your skills, dear lady," said Franklin.

The woman's face dimpled in pleasure. "Allow me to render to both of you that most basic of hostess offerings, tea and cakes." She crooked her finger at a servant who hastened over with a full tray. As the girl arranged the cups and plates on a table before the two guests, Mrs. Morris continued to speak, "I'm sorry your cousin, Mr. Johnson, couldn't be here tonight, Mrs. Smith. My cousin told me how entertaining she found your chats in the evenings on the ship. She's never been on the Continent and much appreciates stories from those who have seen Italy and France." The hostess turned to Franklin, "Poor Mrs. Smith had a rather rough passage. My cousin said she seldom left her cabin during the day."

"I scarcely ate at all during the trip," Mrs. Smith murmured.

Franklin cast a sympathetic look at her, "Poor woman, some of us never find our sea legs."

Mrs. Morris said, "It must be a family trait, her unfortunate cousin was often confined, too." Mrs. Morris' attention was beginning to wander as she raked her eyes over the room filled with other guests. She said, "Please excuse me, I see the two gentlemen from Massachusetts have cornered Mr. Dickinson and he looks quite desperate. Dr. Franklin, I may have to pull you away from your resting place here if the society turns fractious. I'll have need of your common sense and powers of placation."

"As always, I am at your service, Madame. You need only ask."

With a "thank you" left floating in the air behind her, the hostess was off to rescue her besieged guest.

"Shall I pour us some tea?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, please." As she did so, Franklin studied her. Her hair was like captured sunshine and her skin pale as any true lady's should be. He couldn't help but remark to himself that her teeth were exceptionally fine, especially for an English woman. And the ankle that peeked out from under her skirts (accident or sauciness?) was trim and quite enchanting. Franklin was quite happy about how this evening was proceeding.

"Is there a Mr. Smith?" he asked.

"I suppose there must be, somewhere," she gave him a mischievous smile, handing him a tea cup "but as we're alone in this little nook, won't you call me by the name I prefer, Darla."

"Mistress Darla, it shall be then. Do you mean to settle in the colonies? That would be a boon for us."

"Now that's the question. I found myself going from pillar to post in Europe, as though I were being pursued. I came here seeking a little peace, but perhaps the quiet will grow wearisome, too."

Franklin looked at her over his small square glasses. "This is not a place for peace, dear Mistress Darla, I'm afraid there might be war very soon."

She did not seem perturbed by his pronouncement. "Really? As bad as that? All that chaos and death visited on the land." Her eyes were wide, and Franklin thought the candlelight was making them seem to sparkle. "Tragic."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that," he said.

"Yes, there is much I've still to see in these colonies. Well, war or no, I expect my sense of adventure will carry me through."

Franklin leaned closer to her, "Yes, I apprehended that you were a woman who likes a little excitement..." His attention was caught by something across the room. He said to Darla, "Pshaw, Madame, I must go. Mrs. Morris summons me, no doubt to help her bank some political fires. Perhaps, Mistress Darla, we'll meet again?"

"My cousin and I often are about in the evening, perhaps we will, Dr. Franklin. In any event, it's been a pleasure to have met you. It is something I will long remember."

Franklin became embroiled in a lengthy conversation with a gentleman from the Carolinas and missed Darla slipping away home. He thought of her occasionally in the turbulent times that followed. How surprised and delighted he was to see again in France years later! Even more surprising, she was as lovely as he remembered; she hadn't aged a bit.

**The End**


End file.
